He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by Houdini124
Summary: Romance about Kirby and Ribbon a few days after Kirby defeated the final boss of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. I love enemy names. I memorize them on Wikipedia.


"He loves me, he loves me not... He loves me, he loves me not..." Ribbon mumbled as she picked the petals off a sleeping Lovely, although Ribbon just mistook it for a regular flower.

Ribbon landed on "He loves me" for the last petal and she gasped in excitement, a gasp that could be heard across the small lake she was sitting near and in the tall branches of the bobble tree she was under.

Ribbon twirled the Lovely in her fingers excitedly, but stopped abruptly as she noticed the last small petal that had previously been concealed from her sight. Ribbon sighed and set the Lovely on the ground beside her.

"I've just loved him for as long as we've known each other, what if he doesn't love me back? He can't stay forever, so I might never know if he loves me or get the courage to tell him. What would he do if he found out?" Ribbon mumbled to herself as she stared out at the calm water.

The Lovely, which had been slowly arousing itself, woke up completely and noticed it didn't have petals anymore. Enraged, the Lovely looked to the only other person it could see in the vicinity and quickly snapped out its stem and engulfed Ribbon in itself.

Ribbon screamed as she struggled and kicked to free herself from the floral monster. The scent was overpowering and was making her drowsy.

Suddenly, an Ribbon felt an unknown force smack against the side of the Lovely, making it scream in her ears.

The force struck again and the Lovely disintegrated, leaving Ribbon lying on her face in the grass.

Ribbon felt a shadow cover her and she gasped and whipped onto her back to see what monster was more powerful than the Lovely.

From being in total blackness inside the Lovely, Ribbon's eyes had a hard time adjusting to the silhouette looming over her until it reached out and grabbed her hand.

The figure helped the fairy up and Ribbon saw that it was none other than Kirby who had defeated the Lovely.

"H-Hi, Ribbon..." Kirby had learned to speak from Adeline during the journey to Ripple Star, the planet the two were presently on. Kirby had his Cutter-Spark weapon in his hand, which he quickly put away.

"Hey, Kirby... Thank you for saving me from that Lovely..." Ribbon trailed off as Kirby took her hand and led her to the base of the bobble tree to the position she had been tackled out of. A thought occurred to Ribbon as Kirby sat beside her.

"Kirby?"

"Yes?" Kirby answered.

"Just how long were you... You know... Standing by the tree?" Ribbon was scared of the answer.

Kirby replied, a slight blush visible on his already flushed face, "Long enough... I heard everything you said from you plucking the Lovely to me freeing you..."

Ribbon's cheeks burned as she buried her face in her hands.

"But... I think I feel the same way about you, Ribbon."

Ribbon gasped and straightened, looking Kirby in the eye. "R-Really?"

Kirby nodded as he stared back. "You have such a nice way of thinking, you're so smart and funny, your laugh sounds like bells. Your voice alone makes my insides melt just hearing it. And your face..." Kirby stroked a paw down Ribbon's jaw line and rested it on her cheek, scooting closer to her, "Is gorgeous in a way I could never describe due to its perfection."

Ribbon herself was melting on the inside. She was usually like that when Kirby was around, but now that he was actually saying and doing these things to her, Ribbon felt as if she was going to explode from sheer ecstasy.

"K-Kirby..." Ribbon stuttered.

Kirby grinned and pressed a paw to her lips. Ribbon faintly smelled freshly cut tomatoes.

Kirby removed his paw and turned to look out at the water and the reflection of the moon and stars on it.

"How did you find this place?" Kirby asked slowly, "This is beautiful. It reminds me so much of you..."

Ribbon smiled and snuggled closer as she replied, "When I was a child, I wanted my first kiss to be somewhere special, somewhere unique, not just in some restaurant. I left school one day and went to look for that place, and this is it. Sadly, I never received that gift, so now I sometimes just come to think and stargaze."

"Oh... So, you've never..."

"No, I haven't. I've just never found anyone who I liked that much, except for one guy..."

"What was he like? Do you still like him?" Kirby questioned.

"I still like him, yes. He was very wise, very strong, and always optimistic about anything life threw. He was very handsome; his eyes glittered even in the dark." With each word Ribbon inched closer to Kirby.

"Who was he? How big were his wings?"

Ribbon giggled. "He doesn't have wings. He's you."

Ribbon leaned in and did what she had yearned to do and had half done on the stage; she kissed Kirby full on the lips as she wrapped her arms around the top half of his head.

Time froze for Kirby as his breath was taken away by his crush and his eyes automatically closed. He had never experienced something like this before and it felt... Truly spectacular. Kirby did his part once he had the ability to think again and leaned in himself, gently setting his paws on Ribbon's shoulders.

Ribbon broke the kiss and placed a finger over Kirby's mouth as his eyes slowly opened. "This is to be our little secret, okay? Let's meet up here as long as you are staying with us."

Kirby nodded, a glaze over his eyes as Ribbon wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder murmuring, "I love you, Kirby, more than you will ever know."

Kirby smiled and placed a hand over Ribbon's as she closed her eyes, Kirby following suit as he murmured, "I love you too, Ribbon, possibly more than you do me."

Meanwhile, up in the bobble tree Kirby and Ribbon were sleeping against, King Dedede, Adeline and the Waddle Dee that accompanied all snickered silently as King Dedede turned off the video camera.

King Dedede rolled his eyes. "Meta Knight always misses out on the fun stuff. Wait until he sees what he missed!"


End file.
